<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dusk and the Dawn by Milarca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514534">The Dusk and the Dawn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca'>Milarca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fargo (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BDSM, Denial, Dominant!Malvo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Malvo could probably be read as some type of asexual, Nipple Play, Panic Attacks, Subspace, This isn't a great relationship, Undernegotiated Kink, light emotional abuse, submissive!Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:33:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Oh,” Lester said, swallowing hard as Malvo’s chilly hands took control of his waist, ratcheting them together. Lester's heart sped up and he felt heated as Malvo leaned in, held him close, and breathed him in. / "You're so good for me," Malvo said, voice rough like sandpaper, with the hint of a smile, and then he placed a kiss to the side of Lester's head. / “B-b-but I haven't even d-done anyth—” / “Lester, shhh..." Malvo whispered in his ear. Lester took a shuddery breath and pushed into the taller man. Malvo dug his fingers into Lester’s back and rocked him gently, rubbing him now and then. He hit one spot just at the base of Lester's spine and Lester whimpered, his legs feeling weak.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lorne Malvo/Lester Nygaard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dusk and the Dawn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lester sighed as he sat down to a steaming dinner, relieved he could finally have a little peace after a—well, hard day, at least. He would just have to try harder on Monday. Though he was doing well now, considering... Considering he didn’t have a wife to support. And he supposed it didn’t matter anymore. He could just keep doing what he was doing and it wouldn’t make a speck of difference. Nobody to heckle him now. It was of course a tragedy and he would miss Pearl greatly, but there was a certain economy in living alone. </p><p>There was a knock at the door. </p><p>Lester froze, the fork to his mouth, before scrambling to his feet. </p><p>Malvo’s solid, pleasant presence on the threshold had him momentarily at a loss.</p><p>“Hello, Lester.”</p><p>“...Right, right, h-hello, uh, Mal,” Lester said in a rush, moving aside to let the man in. “Sorry, I don’t know what I was thinkin’ just standing there, it must be freezin’ out, but you’ve got a good coat there so that’s good at least—” Here he took Malvo’s jacket after he’d shrugged out of it. Malvo pulled off his scarf and gloves and sniffed the air. </p><p>“Do you wanna take yer boots off, maybe?” Lester asked with a small laugh. “I bet you’d be an awful lot more comfortable with em—”</p><p>“No, Lester—” Malvo interrupted smoothly, “but thank you for thinking about my well-being.” His words were dark and rough, yet softened as he put a hand on Lester’s arm. </p><p>"Right, yeah," Lester said quickly, swallowing and nodding. </p><p>With any other dominant, the reply might have sent him into nervous stutters, but Malvo’s hand and the fact that Lester knew the man—well, knew him enough, anyway—went a ways towards putting him at ease. He knew sometimes he could be a bit overbearing, and he <em>tried </em>to rein himself in, but past doms he’d been with hadn’t taken well with it and, well. They hadn’t worked out. Malvo was different. Different in a way he couldn't quite place, but he knew it was a good kind of different.</p><p>Lester stood straighter when Malvo, who had been studying him carefully, turned to face him straight-on, moving his hand down his arm and sliding the other under his sweater. </p><p>“Oh,” Lester said, swallowing hard as Malvo’s chilly hands took control of his waist, ratcheting them together. Lester's heart sped up and he felt heated as Malvo leaned in, held him close, and breathed him in. He swallowed hard and dipped his head down on Malvo’s shoulder. He could feel Malvo’s breath hot on his neck. His eyes fluttered, his body shuddering, <em>wanting </em>to relax.   </p><p>"You're so good for me," Malvo said, voice rough like sandpaper, with the hint of a smile, and then he placed a kiss to the side of Lester's head. </p><p>That was too much. “B-b-but I haven't even d-done anyth—"</p><p>"Lester, shhh..." Malvo whispered in his ear. Lester took a shuddery breath and pushed into the taller man. Malvo dug his fingers into Lester’s back and rocked him gently, rubbing him now and then. He hit one spot just at the base of Lester's spine and Lester whimpered, his legs feeling weak. </p><p>"Okay, come here..." Malvo said, gently guiding him to the living room. Lester was surprised but relieved when Malvo quickly cuffed his hands behind his back before getting him to kneel between his legs. He settled his head against Malvo's leg, propping his chin just on the seat of the armchair. Malvo held his head, running his fingers through his hair and caressing him. </p><p>It was dark outside so all the curtains were drawn. The small side-table lights gave the living room a comfortable warmth, the carpet was soft under Lester's knees.</p><p>“Such a good boy, being good for me right now…” </p><p>Lester flushed hot and turned his head into Malvo’s leg, feeling his eyes warm up. He didn’t deserve that. </p><p>Malvo kept up a steady rhythm and before even Lester knew what was happening Malvo had coaxed him into a light subspace. Every so often, Lester pulled on the metal cuffs, just to make sure they were there, and settled back down when he did. </p><p>Though he had been enormously reluctant at first, now he almost craved the restraint, it helped him calm down so much. He hadn't expected that. When Malvo had first broached the subject he'd thought he was just plain crazy. What kind of a person willingly allowed themselves to be tied up? It wasn't natural. It was horrific and honestly terrifying, and during the process of acclimating him to the practice, he'd probably given Malvo a black eye and bruise or two. He'd been so sorry he'd more or less accidentally lashed out, he’d almost pushed the poor man away, thinking he wasn't worthy of him and this thing. He still felt horribly inadequate, but Malvo understood this and went out of his way to reassure him. </p><p>It had happened after a few times Malvo had forcibly pinned him down and loosened him up with kisses and bites, hands trapped above his head, he finally conceded. They had started off slow at first, with rope and cuffs, and then gags and blindfolds. They still only kept to "the basics" in Malvo's words, but that was okay with him, and it was okay with Malvo too. Though the man was quiet—far quieter than him, anyway, Lester thought, flushing slightly—he knew how to get his point across. </p><p>As if in a dream, Lester heard the faint clink of metal, and saw Malvo pull something from his pocket. Then with little warning, Malvo tugged his jaw up and held his chin tilted up. Eyes wide, Lester watched with held breath as Malvo buckled the soft leather collar around his neck. Once it was on, Malvo tested it to make sure it wasn’t too tight with two fingers, settling the tags in the dip of his throat. Lester could only close his eyes and fight the feeling of constriction around his airway. He knew it wasn’t, <em>but</em>— </p><p>A heady rush had trickled into his head and made his ears buzz. The collar was a heavy, steady weight and with Malvo around his neck it was nearly overwhelming. He inhaled shakily and bit his lip, a whimper coming unbidden from the depths of his chest as he leaned into Malvo’s leg, seeking reassurance. </p><p>"Hey, shhh, it's okay, Lester." </p><p>“Mmm—” Lester tried to speak but his throat wouldn’t allow it. He swallowed hard and focused, took a breath. “I'm—I’m sorry, sorry, Mal, I know I'm just overreacting, I don't know what—what—"</p><p>"Shhh," Malvo put a hand over Lester's mouth and held him still. Lester blinked back tears. He wanted to apologize and now he was screwing this up even more. He didn't know how or why Malvo even put up with him like this.</p><p>And Malvo was looking at him, lips pursed and eyebrows knit, and Lester didn’t like to imagine what he saw.</p><p>"Lester, Lester, what am I going to do with you?" He said, entangling his fingers in Lester's hair and pulling him a bit closer so he's pressed against his leg. Lester huffed in surprise, and then Malvo's legs closed around him and his hand was warm as it rubbed his back. He sniffled gently and pressed his tear-stained cheek into the denim on Malvo's jeans. The tension slowly bleed out of him as Malvo rubbed his back and ran his fingers through his hair.</p><p>Though Lester wanted to ask, ask what Malvo saw in him, he had a feeling he was afraid of the answer. He didn’t want to go poking around where he shouldn't. Malvo was so generous with him, and he tries so hard to be good, but it was hard in this little town where he’d just barely got off a murder charge and the days were cold and the nights, colder. And lonely because Malvo only came every few weeks after going about his business—which he never talked about, and Lester never asked about. He felt the cold sinking in around him sometimes, and he realized what a relief it was, to again be protected from that, surrounded on all sides and being <em>with </em>another person. </p><p>His wife was no help in that regard at all. He feels a swell of disgust and ache when he thinks of her. She was there, but not. A warm presence always kept just at arm's length. Always kept away from him and prickly. He knew it was her right—she could be however she wanted to be, but he was glad she was gone. He shivered, and noticed Malvo was looking around again.</p><p>"You were in the middle of dinner, weren't you?"</p><p>Lester blinked.</p><p>"Ah, well, I didn't, I mean, yes, but I—and of course you should—you can have it, if you want. I insist. I had mine and you're probably hungry from a day on the road."</p><p>Malvo looked at him. Lester swallowed. Malvo rose and pulled Lester up by his collar.</p><p>A small place was set for one in the kitchen, the previously steaming food now sitting cold.</p><p>"I can warm it up for ya—"</p><p>"You sit right here," Malvo ordered firmly, pushing Lester gently to his knees.</p><p>"Oh—okay." Lester stayed put while Malvo warmed up the food, and went rummaging around in the cupboards. </p><p>"Would it be alright if I...?" he asked several minutes later holding up a bottle of wine. Oh. He'd been saving that wine for a semi-special occasion, but he supposed this was as special as he was going to get, and anyway Malvo was the one calling the shots. If Malvo asked him to sell his house and go live with him on the road Lester had mind he'd do it in a heartbeat.</p><p>"Yeah—yes, of course, take wh-whatever you like, please, I d-don't mind a whit." He swallowed and blushed.</p><p>Malvo smiled lightly and uncorked it, pouring himself a full glass. "Obliged."</p><p>The microwave beeped and Malvo plucked the hot food and settled into the seat at the dining table. He patted his leg absently. Perhaps waiting for such a signal, Lester nearly tripped over himself hurrying over to kneel neatly between Malvo's legs. His vision was dominated by tough jeans and heavy boots. He was okay with that. </p><p>Malvo took hold of Lester's collar then and tilted his head up with his knuckles. Lester swallowed, and then blinked in surprise as Malvo took a piece of chicken with his fingers and held it out near Lester's mouth. Lester hesitated, pulling at the cold handcuffs around his wrists. He didn’t want to do anything wrong—</p><p>“I—I don’t know what you—” he flushed in embarrassment. "I mean do you want me to—"</p><p>"Lester." </p><p>Lester shut up.</p><p>"No talking."</p><p>Lester nodded, and Malvo held the piece up to his lips again. Lester hesitated and looked up at him. Malvo's face was nearly expressionless except for a raised eyebrow. Lester licked his lips. Closed his eyes. Took the piece between his teeth. Chewed it. Swallowed.</p><p>"Good boy..." Malvo said, rubbing at Lester's neck with his knuckles and just at the edge of his hair. Lester shivered, heat warming his neck and his face and dripping down through his ribcage. </p><p>Malvo continued, offering Lester pieces and eating some himself, sipping the wine. After a few of these, Lester being careful to take the morsels delicately between his teeth, Malvo waited until he was finished, then kept his empty, greasy hand out near Lester's face. </p><p>"Lick," he said simply, and Lester's eyes went wide, but Malvo was looking at him expectantly. Heck. Heck, heck...</p><p>Lester swallowed hard and took the older man's fingers in his mouth. He licked and sucked the grease off, face cherry red.</p><p>"There you go, that's good, Lester, just like that," Malvo said darkly, encouragingly, hands tangling in his hair. </p><p>When he'd gotten everything off and then some—Malvo's hand tasted slightly salty, with just a hint of dirt and something metallic he couldn't place—Lester was left feeling warm and fuzzy. Without thinking hard about it, he nuzzled Malvo’s hand, rubbing his nose and snuffling. He kissed it gently and sighed. </p><p>Malvo's breathing had accelerated slightly and his grip on his hair intensified. Lester was rather full by now and getting sleepier by the minute, the hand in his hair not alarming to him at all. </p><p>"Such a good boy," Malvo murmured, stroking Lester's cheek with the backs of his fingers, going to rub soothingly around his ears with both hands. Lester's brows knit together and he whimpered and looked up, wanting to cuddle or kiss or <em>something </em>where he wasn't just the receptive partner.</p><p>"Alright, hold on. Want you to have something first." Malvo poured a bit of wine into his hand and offered it out. At first Lester wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't a dog and he didn't drink from a person's hands, though he suppose, he was on his knees, wearing a collar, and had just licked eaten near a meal that way. He took a breath and carefully sipped from the shallow pool of red wine.</p><p>When Malvo didn't immediately take his hand away, Lester realized he wanted him to lick his hand clean again. Lester hesitated though, and perhaps he knew what would happen if he did that, because with his other hand Malvo took his hair in a firm grip and pushed his head down, and Lester bit back a moan as ripples of pleasure worked through his bones. </p><p>At first, in their relationship, Lester had seriously questioned Malvo's sanity when he suggested the... things he did. Things more depraved than Lester had thought possible. He hadn't known a life like this even <em>existed, </em>forget being pleasurable. He'd warmed up to it eventually, and then it had been like an avalanche of feelings and desires he hadn't known he possessed, and that probably would have stayed long buried until he died. But they were roaring at the surface now and, perhaps uncharacteristically, he allowed them to take control of him. </p><p>Sometimes it scared him so much he had to stop. Other times...</p><p>"<em>Lick</em>," Malvo said with just a hint of force that went straight to Lester's groin. Lester did, licking Malvo's hand as clean as a whistle, the tension high as Malvo's grip pulled on his hair. "Good boy," Malvo said when he'd finished, and then fed him several more handfuls, making him lick his hand clean every time.</p><p>"Thank you, sir," Lester said sleepily when they'd finished, yawning. Malvo smirked and got Lester up, pushing him in the direction of the stairs.</p><p>Being pushed along, Lester made it up into the bedroom and allowed himself to be shepherded onto the bed. In the light on a single lamp Malvo uncuffed him and then undressed him, going slow and touching and kissing him as he went. Lester was quickly boneless and whimpered when Malvo pulled the pajama bottoms over his aching cock. </p><p>"Arewegonna—"</p><p>"Shhh," Malvo shushed him, and Lester bit his lip hard and tried to still his hips. Malvo cuffed him again, then pulled back the covers and ushered him into bed, and Lester realized Malvo was still in his pants.</p><p>"I have spares if you want them, sir..."</p><p>"No, Lester, but thank you," Malvo said, and slid into the bed through the other side. He'd taken off his boots downstairs and was now only in his t-shirt and jeans. </p><p>He grabbed Lester around the middle and pulled them together so Lester’s back was to his chest. He nuzzled his nose into Lester’s hair and breathed deeply. He smelled of rich aftershave and just a hint of flowery, sharp, yet blunt detergent. Lester was soft and Malvo's hands were calloused but Malvo tried to be gentle, along with giving the smaller man everything he had because he wanted him to <em>remember </em>this. His hands up Lester's shirt, mapping the planes of his chest, the fine dusting of hair, the peak of nipples that pebbled instantly when he touched them. He breathed onto Lester's neck, a smile to his lips.</p><p>"You're a naughty boy, Lester..."</p><p>Lester jumped and laughed nervously. "Oh, I don't know what exactly you—you—" He yelped when Malvo pinched his nipple but took a deep breath as the pain radiated from the one point, trickled lower until he was just as hard as before. He moaned and whimpered, fidgeting and gasping as Malvo twisted the nub and rubbed, kissing the back of his neck and fiercely intertwining their legs and pinning his in place.</p><p>"<em>Sirsirsir </em>please can we—"</p><p>“Shut up,” Malvo said, grabbing Lester's mouth and pushing hard. Lester whimpered. Simultaneously he reached over to the side table and rummaged through the drawer. </p><p>Lester held as still as he dared, bemoaning the fact that he'd said anything, <em>idiot, </em>and now what was Malvo going to do? He squirmed just a bit and was reassured to feel Malvo tighten his legs and pin him more securely close. He needed to feel secure right now and... what the hell was taking the man so long—</p><p>Malvo sat up on his forearms and removed his hand, brushing it along Lester's mouth and around his neck before rubbing soothingly under his collar. Lester didn't want to look and see what Malvo had, though he was sure he was about to find out.</p><p>"Sit up," Malvo ordered, and Lester quickly shifted up. "Open." Lester looked behind him quickly at Malvo and back at the wall, fidgeting slightly. He opened his mouth a fraction. Before he could reconsider this decision, Malvo pushed a large silicone ball gag between his teeth. He pushed away immediately but was only pushing back into Malvo’s chest and he whimpered when Malvo pinned him down more firmly than before and buckled the gag at the back. Lester breathed heavily through his nose and fought his gag reflex for only a moment, his head swimming. The gag filled his mouth and pressed his tongue down, making him feel claustrophobic and scared. But that was fast replaced by a drowsy calm that was already starting to wash over him. Though he disliked gags, the effect they had on him was… intense. </p><p>"That's it, just relax, Lester..." </p><p>He sniffled and nodded, becoming soft and compliant in Malvo's solid though not constricting grip. He let himself over to the feeling of being surrounded and held together for this man. Protected and safe in the cage of his arms. </p><p>Sleep found him quickly. </p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote this.... in May of 2014... before the rest of season one had aired. The last five episodes drastically reduced my interest in writing more fic for this pairing.... but you know XD It goes like that sometimes lmao. But enough time has passed and I'm over feeling heartbroken about what happened, so I could edit this and actually enjoy it like I did when I wrote it ahhh. I really did like their characters, at first. Anywho. If you liked it, comments are the best! :")</p><p>(While I was editing this and listening to the Fargo score, "The Night We Met" by Lord Huron came into my head and it seems fitting for them.)</p><p>Find me on tumblr at <a href="http://milarca.tumblr.com/">milarca</a> ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>